fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Po drugiej stronie
Drodzy użytkownicy, nadszedł czas, by się bać... Lub sikać ze śmeichu, jak kto woli. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Alex Alicja Moon *Candace "Candy" Sparkle *Irving Du Bois *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Kimberly Lavender Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Uwaga! Ta srona zawiera sceny drastyczne, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku. Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! |-|Fabuła= - Na serio muszę to nosić?! - zaczęła wrzeszczeć Alex, patrząc na strój wróżki, jaki przygotowała dla niej Izabela. Czarnowłosa skrzywiła się, widząc twardy opór przyjaciółki. - Ja w czymś takim do ludzi nigdy nie wyjdę! - Zakładaj, nie marudź! - warknęła dziewczyna, a Alexandra tylko patrzyła na nią wzrokiem godnym mordercy, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła, rzucając tylko: - Sama sobie noś takie szmaty, ja kostium mam! Izabela stała tak jeszcze przez chwilę, patrząc na miejsce, w które odeszła Alex. Zaczęła w głowie układać sobie plany najbardziej krwawych morderstw, jakie mogłaby wykonać na przyjaciółce, jednak i tak nie zrobiłaby takiego czegoś dziewczynie na żywo, ponieważ straciłaby w oczach Fineasza. A tego by nie chciała, oj, nie chciałaby. W końcu, westchnęła i sama ubrała się w kostium wróżki, który, na jej szczęście, był w jej ulubionym kolorze - różowym. Po przebranu, dziewczynka stała przed lustrem i patrzyła, czy nie jest za duży. - Pasuje idealnie! - powiedziała sama do siebie, po czym sięgnęła po kosmetyczkę i wyjęła z niej szczotkę i kilka gumek. - To teraz czas na włosy... Izabela wykonywała na swych kruczoczarnych włosach delikatne ruchy miękką szczotką, które układały jej włosy w perfektycjny sposób. Dziewczę odłożyło szczotkę i sięgnęło po gumkę. Już miała sobie ją założyć na włosy, gdy rozległo się ciche stukanie i delikatne kroki. Izabela gwałtownie się odwróciła i poprosiła, by wejść. Jednak nikt nie uchylił drzwi, a w sąsiednim pokoju było słychać kroki i płacz niemowlaka. Izabela przekłknęła ślinę i z niepokojem spojrzała na drzwi. "Przecież u mnie w domu nie było żadnych niemowląt... Prawda.?" Mimo narastającego niepokoju i strachu uchyliła drzwi od jej pokoju i spojrzała na korytarz. Było cicho i pusto, jak w grobie. Okno było otwarte, a firanki unosiły się na wietrze. Jedynym oświetleniem była już porządnie zużyta i prawie rozbita lampa. Jednak gdy Izabela zrobiła krok przed siebie, żarówka zaczęła migać, a potem już zapadły egipskie ciemności. Na (nie)szczęście dziewczynka miała przy sobie latarkę, która dostała od Fineasza. Zapaliła ją i zwróciła światło w stronę okna. Było zamknięte, a firanek nie było wcale. Izabelę mocno to zdziwiło, ale pomyślała, że otwarte okno i unuszące się firanki to tylko jej wymysł, spowodowany strachem i poszła do pokoju obok. Gdy stanęła przed drzwiami, znów rozległ się płacz dziecka, jednak był on głosniejszy i bardziej przerażający. Nagle w głowie Izabeli zaświtała wspaniała myśl. - Mamo! - zaczęła krzyczeć na cały głos - Mamo, przyjdź tu! Cisza. Nieustająca i niespokojna cisza, która wywoływała u czarnowłosej jeszcze większy strach, niż dotychczas. - Mamo?! - Twoja matka nie przyjdzie... - rozległ się szept, nie wiadomo skąd on dochodził - Twoja matka już jest po stronie światła... W oczach dziewczynki pojawiły się łzy, a ona sama zaczęła obracać się dookoła, by znaleźć źródło przerażającego głosu. Jednak wszędzie było pusto, a dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że głos pochodzi z pokoju, w którym było słychać przerażający płacz niemowlęcia. Serce dziewczyny biło jak oszalałe, jednak mimo to postanowiła otworzyć drzwi i w końcu poznać sekret zawsze zamkniętego pokoju. Nie wiedziała jednak, co ją czeka, tam, po drugiej stronie... *** Siódemka dzieci szła ulicą, wszyscy poprzebierani w różnorakie stroje. Fineasz był dostojnym wampirem, Ferb mumią, Irving był Frankenstein'em, Baljeet nauczycielem-zombiem, Alex mroczną czarownicą, Buford wilkołakiem a Candy martwą panną młodą. Cała ekipa pukała od domu do domu, szukając słodyczy, jak to w halloween zwykle bywa. Candace śpiewała piosenkę "Happy Halloween" swoim melodyjnym głosem, a Irving słuchał jej uważnie, co jakis czas śpiewając razem z nią. Alex słuchała dwójki przyjaciół i myślała, że byłaby z nich idealna para. Ferb patrzył z zaciekawieniem, ale i z niepokojem na brata, który od początku wędrówki jakby bujał w obłokach. Baljeet słuchał opowieści Buforda o wilkołakach, modląc się, by jego "dziewczyna", Lucky, jak najszybciej się tu zjawiła i go uratowała. Ale wiedział, że duchy w Halloween mają kilka spraw do załatwienia, nie wyłączając białowłosej. - Swoją drogą, ciekawe gdzie wywiało Izkę! - zamyślił się Buford. - Przecież nie odpuściłaby halloweenowego spaceru z naszą ekipą! - Słuszna uwaga, sierżancie Van Stomm! - odparła jak zwykle uśmiechnięta Candy, unosząc wskazujący palec do góry. Jej usta były pomalowane na zielono, a ona zlizała delikatnie pomadkę o smaku jabłka z ust i uśmiechnęła się przy tym słodko. - Trzeba winną odnaleźć i przyprowadzić przed oblicze sprawiedliwości! - Winną? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Czy ona coś zrobiła złego?! - Tak! Coś bardzo, bardzo, bardzo złego! - odparła Candy, przykładając ręce do policzków i robiąc bardzo przestraszoną minę. - Nie wyszła z nami na halloweenowy spacer! Baljeet w duchu podziękował Candace za odwrócenie uwagi Buforda od opowiadaniu mu historii, które brzmiały, jakby łobuz wymyślał je na bieżąco, czyli były kompletnie pozbawione sensu i logiki. Przez następne kilkanaście minut cała drużyna przyjaciół zbierała słodycze od biednego ludu mieszkańców Danville, ale Fineasz nadal wydawał się okropnie rozkojarzony. W końcu Ferb złapał Fineasz'a za bluzke i pociągnął kilka metrów dalej od grupki zdezorientowanych przyjaciół. - Słuchaj! - odezwał się i puścił swojego brata, który upadł z hukiem na ziemię i spojrzał na Ferba pytającym wzrokiem. - Co ci jest? Zielonowłosy kucnął i spojrzał Fineaszowi prosto w oczy, jakby wyczekiwał, kiedy jego braciszek zacznie mówić prawdę. Ten jednak obrócił głowę w prawo i złożył ręce na piersi, na znak, że ma focha :c nic nie powie. - Braciszku... - zaczął łagodnie, pochylając się nad bratem. - Przecież wiesz, że ja zawsze chcę dla ciebie dobrze... - Fineasz zwrócił ku niemu twarz. - Więc mi do ***** powiedz, co się z tobą dzieje?! - Dobrze? Właśnie widzę... - odburknął chłopak, momentalnie odwracając głowę. Ferb w końcu nie wytrzymał. Złapał za brodę brata i przyciągnął go do siebie. - Możesz mi nie mówić, ale wiedz, że ja i tak się dowiem! - warknął na niego, po czym go puścił i wstał. - Tego możesz być nawet pewien... Fineasz znów spojrzał na brata, ale tym razem normalnie, bez zdziwienia czy złości. - Chodzi o Izabelę... - wyszeptał w końcu. - Martwię się o nią. Jest w końcu moją przyjaciółką! - Na pewno miała na głowie coś ważnego, nie martw się! - Ferb wystawił do Fineasza dłoń, by pomóc mu wstać. Czerwonowłosy złapał rękę brata i wstał, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko, na znak, że się nie martwi. Ferb puścił rękę chłopaka i poczochrał go po włosach. - I tak wiem, że się o nią martwisz. Zbyt dobrze cię znam. Chodź, pójdziemy do niej, dowiemy się i będziesz spokojniejszy. Stoi? - Do ciebie mam zaufanie. - odparł uśmiechnięty czerwonowłosy i pobiegł do ekipy. - Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy, ziomeczku! - O nie, ja ci nie odpuszczę! - zielonowłosy uśmiechnął się i pobiegł za bratem, dzięki czemu oboje się wywrócili, wybuchając śmiechem. *** Czarnowłosa uchyliła drzwi od nieznanego jej pokoju, które, ku jej zaskoczeniu, były uchylone. Zwykle były zamykane na klucz, a jej matka zabraniała jej tam chodzić. Zawsze, przez ten cały czas, przez całe jej życie, to, co się znajdowało za tymi drzwiami, było najwiekszą zagadką, której nigdy nie mogła rozwiązać. Jednocześnie bała się zobaczyć, co się tam znajduje, ale ostatecznie przełamała swój odwieczny lęk i pociągnęła klamkę do siebie. Jednym ruchem otworzyła drewniane drzwi, po czym szybko zakryła oczy rękoma. Wiedziała, że widok w środku nie będzie należał do najmilszych. I miała rację. Gdy tylko otworzyła oczy i wzięła z nich ręce, pierwsze, co rzuciło jej się w oczy, było martwe niemowlę, którego części ciała były w całym pokoju. Jedna ręka była za żyły powieszona na lampie, druga była gwoździami wbita do ściany, a nogi wisiały bezpośrednio na drzwiach. Brzuch dziecka był podarty na kawałki, jakby pazurami, a wszystkie wnęczności walały się w każdym miejscu po pokoju. Dla Izabeli najgorszym widokiem była jednak głowa. Była liną powieszona na samym środku pokoju. Usta były pocięte, a oczy wydrapane. Czarnowłosa krzyknęła najgłośniej, jak potrafiła i chciała wyjść, ale okazało się, że drzwi były zamknięte. Dziewczyna rzuciła się, by otworzyć je, ale próby nic nie dawały. W końcu zaczęła tak szarpać klamkę, że aż ją wyrwała. Nagle usłyszała za sobą bicie serca i lekki oddech. Odwróciła się, choć bała się zobaczyć, co jest za nią. Jej czom ukazała się dziewczyna, tego samego wieku co ona. Miała drugie, czarne jak smoła włosy, bardzo bladą, wręcz pergaminową skórę oraz czerwone oczy, które w ogóle nie wyglądały na naturalne i prawdziwe. Miała na sobie poszarpane ubranie, które wyglądało na bordową sukienkę z fartuszkiem. Na nogach miała długie, białe, ale zniszczone skarpetki, a na nich nosiła czarne glany. W oczach miała łzy, a usta były pomalowane czarną szminką, podkreślającą bladą skórę. Izabela stała nieruchomo, wpatrując się w dziewczynę, która również ani myślała się ruszyć. W końcu czerwonooka westchnęła. - Też ciekawość przyprowadziła cię do tego piekielnego świata? - spytała, ze smutkiem patrząc na zszokowanę Izabelę. - To, co tu widzisz, to zaledwie mały fragment tego piekła, które się tu kryje. - odparła, wyraźnie z troską w głosie. - T-to co teraz ze mną będzie..? - spytała drżącym głosem dziewczynka, patrząc na swoją towarzyszkę. - I kim w ogóle jesteś..? - Mam na imię Kimberly... - odszepnęła smutna czarnowłosa, kierując swoje czerwone oczka w inną stronę zakrwawionego pokoju. Izabela spojrzała na dół, a gdy zobaczyła, że stoi na kawałku ciała niemowlęcia, lekko odskoczyła w bok, na nieliczne miejsce, w którem nie było krwi lub kawałka skóry. Korzystając z chwili nieuwagi czarnowłosej, jej towarzyszka natychmiast zmieniła wyraz twarzy. Z miny biednej, samotnej i niewinnej dziewczyny szybko zmieniła się na psychiczny uśmiech godny zbiegłego, seryjnego mordercy. Jednak widząc, że Izabela zaraz się odwróci, znów przybrała wcześniejszy wyraz twarzy. Zmartwione oczy dziewczyny wbudziły u Izabeli współczucie. - Od dawna tu jesteś..? - spytała, chcąc dowiedzieć się nieco na temat "piekła" i samej Kimberly. Ta nie wyglądała na specjalnie przejetą tym pytaniem. Tylko przejechała ręką po swoich włosach, rozwiewając je po wszystkich stronach. - Tak. - odparła dziewczyna, wpartując się w Izabelę ciapłym, lecz niepokojącym spojrzeniem. - Mogę ci opowiedzieć moją historię, o ile chcesz... Bo uwierz mi, nie są to piękne obrazki. - Opowiedz... Widziałam krwawe rzeźnie w wykonaniu Alex i słuchałam jej opowieści, więc nic mnie już nie ruszy! - powiedziała Izabela z lekkim uśmiechem, ale w jej oczach było widać współczucie. Kim uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, mimo łez, które przed chwilą pojawiły się jej w oczach. Izabela zauważyła to. - Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie musisz... Ja nie nalegam. - Nie, dam radę. W końcu muszę to z siebie wyrzucić, bo to już mi ciąży... Izabela usiadła przy czystej ścianie, pokazując Kimberly, by zrobiła to samo. - Nie możesz tak cały czas stać, usiądź obok i opowiedz. Kim usiadła obok czarnowłosej, wzięła głęboki oddech i zaczęła opowiadać swoją historię. - Nazywam się Kimberly Lavender, mam trzynaście lat. Urodziłam się na przedmieściach Londynu. W ogóle to, że przeżyłam poród, było porównywalne do cudu. Podczas skomplikowanej operacji, która miała na celu bezpiecznie wyjąć mnie z brzucha mojej matki cesarskim cięciem, moja mama, Lilianne Lavender, zginęła, ponieważ jeden z lekarzy popełnił błąd. Mimo to, nadal uważam, że to moja wina... - Współczuję... - szepnęła drżącym głosem Izabela, kierując lekko w głowę w stronę czerwonookiej. Ta jednak jej nie usłyszała i dalej ciągnęła opowieść swojego życia. - Razem z ojcem zamieszkiwałam niewielką posiadłość, ponieważ mój ojciec był bardzo zamożny, jednak bardzo oszczędny. Dlatego ja miałam niewielki pokoik, tuż obok pokoju służby, a dokładniej mówiąc pokojówki i ogrodnika. Od początku widziałam, że panią Hardley, ponieważ tak miała na nazwisko, z moim ojcem łączyła dość pikantna relacja. Moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się, gdy pewnej nocy nie mogłam zasnąć, więc poszłam do sypialni taty, gdzie ich przyłapałam. - Przyłapałaś? - zdziwiła się Izabela. - Na czym? Kimberly w odpowiedzi przesłała jej spojrzenie mówiące "nie mów, że nie wiesz". Izabela natychmiast wyprostowała się i starała się zachować kamienną twarz. Widać było po niej, iż rzeczywiście wie, o co chodzi. - No, zrozumiała... - mruknęła czarnowłosa. - Nawet nie myślałam, by tam wejść. Bez słowa wycofałam się do pokoju, ale i tak nie mogłam zasnąć w ogóle. Noc minęła mi bezsennie, więc rano przysypiałam praktycznie na każdym kroku. Gdy pani Hardley lub mój ojciec pytali, czemu tak przysypiam, za każdym razem odpowiadałam, że nie mogłam zasnąć w nocy. W końcu nie było to kłamstwem, a żadne z wcześniej wymienionych nic nie podejrzewało. - A ile miałaś wtedy lat? - spytała Izabela, korzystając z chwili przerwy, którą zrobiła Kim, gdy chciała odkaszlnąć. - Pięć. - Kurczę, takie widoki w wieku pięciu lat musiały się nieźle odbić na twojej psychice... - odparła Izabela, a w jej tonie głosu było czuć zrozumienie. - Aż tak nie było źle. - podsumowała krótko wypowiedź towarzyszki Kim. - No to tak.. Gdy miałam sześć lat, mój ojciec oświadczył się pani Hardley, więc wiązało się to z dużymi zmianiami, między innymi z przeprowadzką do Ameryki, ponieważ ojciec chciał zamieszkać w rodzinnym domu naszej pokojówki, ktory odziedziczyła po swojej ciotce. Przenieśliśmy się do Grandville, a dokładniej na przedmieścia, do posiadłości, nieco większej niż ta, w której mieszkałam w Londynie. Pan Nevellton, czyli nasz ogrodnik, również się z nami przeniósł. Tak naprawdę, to nasz ogrodnik był dla mnie jak wujek. Tylko on mnie rozumiał i znajdywał dla mnie czas, ponieważ ojciec bardziej interesował się macochą, niż własną córką. Dobrze się z nim dogadywałam, a on często siadał ze mną pod moją ulubioną wierzbą i opowiadał mi bajki, które wręcz pokochałam. W końcu to się skończyło. Z winy mojej macochy. To ona wypchnęła go z okna drugiego piętra, prosto na kwiat róży, który miał bardzo ostre kolce. Najgorsze było to, że zrobiło to specjalnie w momencie, gdy wracałam ze szkoły, z pierwszej klasy. Na moich oczach wypadł przez okno i na moich oczach razem z ostrymi kawałkami szkła spadł na kolce róż. A ona? Ona zamiast choćby uciec, rzuciła mu prosto w brzuch większy i bardzo ostry kawał szkła, co podsumowała słowami "Ta mała **** musi zapłacić, za to, że odbiera mi męża! **** mnie obchodzi, że jest jego córką! Zapłaci!". Nie zauważyła mnie, na szczęście, a ja uciekłam z płaczem do domu. - Och, to okropne! - w oczach Izabeli pojawiły się łzy, a ona miała wyraz twarzy wskazujący na głębokie współczucie. - Pani Hardley na początku traktowała mnie jak własną córkę... - odpowiadała nadal Kimberly. - Jednak z czasem coraz gorzej mnie traktowała. Najpierw ignorowała moje proźby, później zwracała się do mnie lekceważąco i złośliwie, aż w końcu biła mnie i znęcała się nade mną. Nie raz chciała mnie otruć lub zabić, ale ja albo się broniłam, albo odmawiam brania od niej czegokolwiek. W końcu nieposkromiona chęć zabójstwa zamienił się w chorą obsesję. Próbowała odebrać mi życie na każdy możliwy sposób, ale zawsze przy moim ojcu zgrywała niewiniątko. - Przecież mogłaś mu powiedzieć o tym, że twoja macocha chciała cię zabić... - zauważyła Izabela, z coraz większym współczuciem patrząc na Kim. - Próbowałam. - odparła obojętnie, ale i smutno Kimberly. - Jednak nie chciał wierzyć. Za każdym razem, jak mówiłam, że pani Hardley chce mnie pozbawić życia, odpowiadał, żebym przestała wymyślać bajki i oskarżać jego żonę. W końcu nie wytrzymałam. Postanowiłam uciec z domu, a wcześniej upozorowałam samobójstwo. Miałam wtedy jedenaście lat. Napisałam list pożegnalny, który podpisałam własną krwią. Wcześniej podcięłam sobie lekko żyłę, by dać większy efekt. Umazałam krwią list i podpisałam go. Potem spakowałam się i wyskoczyłam z okna, uciekając przed siebie. Z tego co udało się mi się dowiedzieć, choć z niepewnych źródeł, macocha i ojciec uwierzyli w to, że nie żyję. Wystawili mi pogrzeb, choć "ciała" nikt nie znalazł, a ja byłam w drodze do bezpiecznego miejsca. Po prostu wiedziałam, że nie uda mi się takowego znaleźć, ale próbować zawsze warto. Miałam przy sobie swój nóż, a ponieważ pan Nevellton nauczył mnie "tajników" samoobrony, z łatwością mogłam się obronić. W końcu obrona przerodziła się w krwawe rzeźnie. Każdy, kto chciał mi zrobić krzywdę, srogo za to płacił. Najpierw traktowałam to jako obronę konieczną, ale później zaczęło mi się to... podobać. W telewizji mówiono o mnie "morderca bez serca", a w gazetach pisano o mnie artykuły. Oczywiście, pisało w nich "tożsamość zabójcy nieznana", lecz od razu wiedziałam, że pisało tam o mnie. I wiesz co? Byłam z tego dumna! - na twarzy Kimberly pojawił się przerażający i psychopatyczny uśmiech. - Mogłam zabić każdą niewinną osobę, nie byłam bezbronną dziewczynką. Byłam silna, silniejsza niż ktokolwiek inny w moim wieku! Potrafiłam, ba, potrafię nadal zabić z zimną krwią! - jej ton głosy stawał się coraz bardziej szalony a jej źrenice zmniejszały się. Jej uśmiech stawał się coraz większy. Izabela skuliła się i ze strachem wpatrywała się w Kimberly. - K-k-kim... - wyszeptała w strachu Izabela. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w jej stronę. - W-w-wszystko z tobą w porządku..? - Tak! Tak, tak, tak! - odparła z równie psychicznym uśmiechem co wcześniej. - Ze mną wszystko dobrze! Zabijanie to moja pasja. To mój nawyk, a nawet uzależnienie. Nawet nie wiesz jak dawno nie zabiłam nikogo. Przez to tutaj wariuję! - nagle urwała swój monolog. Uśmiechnęła się podejrzanie i skierowała spojrzenie na Izabelę. - No tak.. Wiesz, że muszę zabijać... Uzależniłam się od tego... - Ale co ja mam do tego?! - wykrzyknęła przestraszona Izabela. Jej towarzyszka tylko uśmiechała się nadal. - To, że jesteś tu jedyną osobą oprócz mnie... - powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem Kimberly. Izabela powoli zaczęła rozumieć, o co chodzi dziewczynie. Powoli zaczęła się odsuwać od czarnowłosej, która wyraźnie traciła na zdrowiu psychicznym. Dziewczyna szybko to zauważyła. - Ojj, chcesz uciec..? Nie chcesz się ze mną pobawić..? - Nie chcę! - Izabela próbowała uciec przez drzwi, ale nadal były zamknięte, a wyrwana wcześniej klamka leżała bezwładnie na ziemi. Izabela podbiegła do okna. Zamknięte. - Nie uciekniesz... Mówiłam, z tego piekła nie ma wyjścia... - Kimberly uśmiechnęła się, niby to słodko, ale jednak strasznie. - Twoi przyjaciele cię nie uratują... Izabela widziała w oczach Kimberly obłęd. Uśmiechała się tak szeroko, że Izabeli zdawało się, że jej usta zaraz pękną. Źrenice były rozmiarów połowy centymetra. Izabela cofała się powoli, za każdym razem starając się unikać wzroku Kim. Ta stała w miejscu, wpatrując się w Izabelę z psychicznym uśmiechem. Nawet nie mrugała. - Proszę... - wyszeptała Izabela osuwając się bezwładnie na ziemię. - Zostaw mnie... Ja nic ci przecież nie zrobiłam... - Mi nie.. - powiedziała ze stoickim spokojem czarnowłosa. - Ale ty po prostu zasługujesz na śmierć. A wiesz, co jest najlepsze? - N-nie.. - wybąkała Izabela, patrząc z przerażaniem na dziewczynę. - Że nie tylko ja wyciągnę z tego przyjemność... - powiedziała Kimberly, po czym wyciągnęła z kieszeni fartuszka tasak. Izabela pległa do ściany, pewna swojej śmierci. Czerwonooka spojrzała na nią z satysfakcją, po czym podeszła do niej i uklękła. - I co? Teraz nie masz jak się bronić? Zawsze byłaś "taka silna, taka pewna siebie", a teraz co?! Gdy przyjdzie walczyć na serio, gdy przyjdzie chęć zabójstwa już nie jest taka wspaniała, prawda? Z każdym kolejnym słowem Kim, Izabela czuła się coraz bardziej bezbronnie, ale i narastała w niej złość. Nikt nie miał prawa tak o niej mówić! - Nie masz prawa tak o mnie mówić! - wykrzyknęła z nienawiścią w oczach. - Rozumiesz?! Nie masz prawa! - Nie mam prawa mówić prawdy..? - odparła ze spokojem czarnowłosa i skierowała swój tasak do góry. - Mylisz się. Jesteś zerem, wbij to sobie do głowy. Nikt cię nie polubi dlatego, że będziesz grać laleczkę barbie, zawsze tak słodką, że aż mdli! W ogóle co tym chcesz osiągnąć?! Uwierz mi, znam Fineasza lepiej, niż ci się wydaje. I wiem, jakie on dziewczyny lubi. - No! Dawaj! Niby jakie?! - wrzeszczała Izabela ze łzami w oczach. Wzrok Kimberly nie był już pełen obłędu, a na twarzy nie miała uśmiechu. Teraz jej wyraz twarzy był tak poważny, że aż budził niepokój. - Na pewno nie takie puste idiotki jak ty. - Kimberly zrobiła wymach tasakiem, chcąc jednym prostym ruchem odciąć Izie głowę. Jednak gdy już brała zamach, zatrzymała się na chwilę i na jej ustach znów widniał szeroki uśmiech. - O nie, nie zabiję cię tak od zaraz. Chcę, żebyś cierpiała! Kimberly przyłozyła tasak od policzka Izabeli, wykonując drobne cięcie, jakby oddzielające skórę od mięśni. Jednak Izabeli to nie bolało. Wręcz przeciwnie - sprawiło jej to przyjemność. Z ust czarnowłosej wydobyło się cichutkie mruczenie, a na jej twarzy widniał ciepły uśmiech. - Co, podoba ci się to, ha? - Kimberly wystawiła figlarnie język. - Skoro tak, to pomęczę cię jeszcze dłużej, niż miałam w planach! Dziewczyna wbiła tasak jeszcze głębiej, przez co z rany powoli sączyła się krew. Kim jednym ruchem zrobiła nacięcie dłuższym, po czym wyjęła z niego tasak. Złapała za wystający kawałek skóry i jednym, energicznym ruchem zerwała go z twarzy Izabeli, odrywając przy okazji skórę z prawie całej drugiej połowy twarzy. Jednak tym razem z ust Izy nie wydobyło się pomrukiwanie z przyjemności, ale krzyk bólu. Na sam dźwięk przeraźliwego kryku, Kim uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Złapała Izabelę za ramię i pociągnęła w górę tak mocno, że skóra na nim rozciągnęłą się, robiąc dziury. Czternastolatka czuła, że Kimberly za chwilę wręcz wyrwie jej rękę. - Mogę ci trochę umilić to cierpienie.. - odparła szeptem Kimberly, przybliżając swoją twarz do twarzy Izabeli na niebezpiecznie bliską odległość. - O ile tego chcesz... - Rób co chcesz, mi już naprawdę wszystko jedno... - wydusiła z bólem Izabela, wręcz plując krwią. Kimberly odłożyła tasak obok siebie i jedną ręką otarła nieco krwi, wydobywającej się z ust Izabeli. Ta spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, na co Kim odpowiedziała szyderczym uśmieszkiem. - Co chcę..? - upewniła się dość niepokojącym tonem głosu. Izabela spojrzała na nią ze łzami w oczach. - Co chcesz... Nawet *cenzura* mnie możesz, mam to gdzieś! - powiedziała obojętnie, kierując wzrok w inna stronę. Kim zmieniła swój troskliwy wzrok na psychopatyczny uśmiech. Wszystko, co miało miejsce później, działo się jakby w jednej sekundzie. Kimberly znów chwyciła tasak i wbiła go Izabeli w gardło. Potem go wyciągnęła, patrząc na głęboką ranę, jaką zadała dziewczynie. Ku jej zdziwieniu, Iza w pewnym stopniu była przytomna i świadoma tego, co się z nią dzieje. Czerwonooka włożyła rękę w gardło Izabeli, po czym złapała za struny głosowe i z całej siły ciągnęła je. Izabela straciła przytomność, ale miała puls i oddychała, choć z trudem. Kimberly owinęła wyjętymi z gardła strunami szyję Izabeli i zaczęła nimi dusić dziewczynę. Poszła dość szybko, ponieważ czarnowłosa przestała oddychać, a pulsu w ogóle nie było czuć. Kimberly wstała, ocierając trochę krwi z ubrania. - No, moje dzieło jest skończone... Do zobaczenia w piekle, na pewno przypadniesz do gustu Lucyferowi... *** Alexandra od kilkunastu minut wręcz waliła w drzwi, krzycząc imię przyjaciółki. Nikt nie odpowiadał, a drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. W końcu niebieskooka wzięła jeden z kamieni leżących na betonie i rzuciła nim w okno Izabeli, krzycząc do niej tak głośno, że reszcie "bandy" omal nie pękły uszy. Ferb podbiegł do Alexandry i od tyłu zatkał jej usta, żeby nie krzyczała. - Alex, na litość! - jęknął chłopak. - Bo nam uszy rozsadzi za chwilę! - Dobra, dobra... - odburknęła dziewczyna przez zatkane usta, dzięki czemu jej chłopak wziął ręce, dając jej "wolność głosu". Trzynastolatka odetchnęła z ulgą, patrząc z urażeniem na Ferba. - No to dziś nie nocujesz u mnie... - warknęła i obrócił głowę do okna Izy. - Ale groźba! - zaśmiał się Fineasz, ale spojrzenie Alexandra szybko go uciszyło. - A co, miał? - zdziwił się Buford. - Miał, ale mniejsza z tym. Teraz trzeba tam jakoś wejść.. - Alexandra popukała w drzwi, a po krótkim namyśle wyciągnęła spinkę z włosów i zaczęła grzebać nią w zamku. - Uuuuu, Alex jak prawdziwy detektyw! - zawołała jak zwykle uśmiechnięta Candy, skacząc w miejscu. Irving złapał ją za ręce, by przestała skakać, co poskutkowało niemal natychmiast. Alex przewróciła oczami i wróciła do grzebania w zamku. W końcu było słychać tylko zgrzyt, a Alex wyciągnęła spinkę i wpięła ją sobie znów we włosy. Jednym ruchem otworzyła drzwi. - Gotowe! - uśmiechnęła się brunetka i weszła do domu. - IZKA?! GDZIE TY JESTEŚ?! - Nie drzyj się! - syknął Fineasz, patrząc morderczym wzrokiem na Alex. Ta odpowiedziała mu tym samym, ale z podwójną siłą rażenia. - Albo... Rób co chcesz... - powiedział nieco ściszonym głosem. - Alex taka twarda, że nawet Flynn wymięka... - odparł Buford, bez większego entuzjazmu, ale gdy zobaczył spojrzenie Alexandry, i jemu przeszły ciarki po plecach. Candy weszła do domu stając obok Alex, bacznie obserwując wnętrze domu. - Iza pewnie jest na górze! - powiedziała z uśmiechem i wręcz poleciała na górę. Alex poszła za nią, ale zauważyła, że im wyżej są tym bardziej znamiona na ciele Candy się świecą. - Candace... - zaczęła szatynka, z uwagą i niepokojem przyglądając świecącym znamionom na ciele blondynki. Ta spojrzała na nią pytająco. - Co się dzieje z twoim ciałem? To to całe voodoo? - Tak. - powiedział Candy. - Tak się dzieje, gdy wokół emanuje zła aura... A tutaj jest jej du... - Candance urwała zdanie, po czym pociągnęła nosem. - Czujesz to? - Co? - spytała Alexandra. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, iż reszta ekipy poszła na nimi. - To pachnie jak krew... - odparła Candy z przerażeniem w głosie. Alex spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem i również pociągnęła nosem. Rzeczywiście, na górze unosił się odór krwi. Dla trzynastolatki to wystarczyło. Pobiegła przed siebie, oglądając się na wszystkie strony, jak surykatka wypatrująca niebezpieczeństwa. W końcu dostrzegła pokój, który od zawsze był zamknięty na klucz, a dziś stał otwarty. - Jak myślicie, może tam jest ta krew, skoro tak dobrze ją czuć..? - spytał przerażony Irving, trzęsąc się ze strachu. - Bardzo możliwe. - odparła Alex, obracając głowę w jego stronę. - Ale nie dowiemy się, dopóki nie zobaczymy... To, kto sprawdzi..? - Najlepiej ktoś, kto ma mocny żołądek. - odparł Buford. - W końcu nie wiadomo, co tam jest. Czyli, Candace, idziesz ty! Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i odmawiając pod nosem litanię przekleństw, skierowaną do łobuza, zerknęła do środka. Od razu odwróciła głowę, a jej twarz wyraźnie zbladła. - C-co tam jest..? - spytał drżącym głosem Fineasz, widząc stan przyjaciółki. - I-izabela... - wyjąkała Candy, trzęsąc się cała. - M-martwa... Słysząc słowo "martwa" z ust przerażonej blondynki wszyscy zamarli w bezruchu. Baljeet osunął się na podłogę i wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz stracić przytomność. Buford tym razem nie udawał silnego, ponieważ był zdziwiony faktem, iż Izabela nie żyje. Ferb i Alex wymienili zszokowane spojrzenia, a Fineasz stał, nawet nie mrugając wpatrując się zszokowany w Candy. Irving podszedł, by sam rzucić oko, jednak od razu, gdy zobaczył zwłoki Izabeli, zemdlał. - Po reakcji Candace i Irvinga, podejrzewam, iż nie chcę tego widzieć... - odparł Fineasz. - Chłopie, ja wiem, że widziałeś gorsze mordy i jeszcze bardziej poszarpane zwłoki, niż to, co jest tam. - stwierdziła Alexandra, bez większych emocji wpatrując się w wnętrze pokoju. Fineasz wywrócił oczami. - Ta, mów mi jeszcze! - odparł i wszedł do pokoju. - Eee... Candy, czy przy Izie stała jakaś dziewczyna, cała we krwi? - Niee, a czemu się pytasz? - Bo teraz stoi! I to z tasakiem w ręce! Kimberly odwróciła się do nowoprzybyłych, witając ich psychopatycznym uśmieszkiem, trzymając w rękach tasak cały we krwi. Najgorszym widokiem było jednak ciało Izabeli. Jej twarz była w połowie pozbawiona skóry, a w jej gardle było wielkie nacięcie, przez co było widać zawartość gardła, a raczej jej brak. Jej szyja była ciasno owinięta strunami głosowymi, a miejsca, w których były owe struny, były aż sine od ucisku. - O, nowi ochotnicy do zabawy? - powiedziała Kim z obłędem w oczach, kierując tasak ku górze. Każdy zaczął się trząść i błagać o życie. Baljeet chciał uciekać, ale okazało się, że drzwi były... zamknięte. Jedynie Alex zachowała zimną krew. W końcu to ona była osobą, która już ma kilka zabójstw na sumieniu, więc posłanie jakiejś młodej (prawdopodobnie) sadystki do piekła nie będzie dla niej większym problemem. Kilkoma krokami zbliżyła się do Kimberly. - Chcesz posłać nas do lepszego świata?- spytała z równie psychicznym uśmieszkiem Alexandra. - Okej, w takim razie zabawimy się nieco inaczej... Kimberly tylko puściła jej oczko, uśmiechając się szeroko. Alex wystawiła jej język, jednak szybko tego pożałowała, gdyż Kim okazała się być naprawdę szybko. W jedną sekundę podeszła do Alex i przecięła jej język wpół. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu i złapała się za krwawiący język. Szybko jednak wzięła z niego rękę i znów stała z kamienną twarzą, patrząc na Kimberly. - Zszyje się... - odparła bez większego entuzjazmu Alex, z kieszeni wyjmując swój niedużych rozmiarów nożyk. - Ty nosisz nóż przy sobie?! - wrzasnął zszokowany Buford, a Alex spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem. - Chyba muszę poważnie się zastanowić na temat zadawania się z tobą... Alexandra odwróciła głowę, by móc zaatakować napastnika, jednak okazało się, że Kimberly po prostu nie ma. Szatynka zaczęła chodzić po całym pokoju, szukając psychopatki, jednak ta jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Spojrzenie dziewczyny zatrzymało się na oknie, które było nieco uchylone. Podeszła do niego i wyjrzała, otwierając je jeszcze szerzej. Kimberly stała na ulicy, z tasakiem w ręce. - Mój pobyt tutaj właśnie dobiegł końca. - zaczęła mówić spokojnym tonem, chowając tasak pod fartuszek. - Już nigdy tutaj nie wrócę. - To uciekaj stąd jak najszybciej, bo cię pogonię! - warknęła Alexandra, ale Kimberly poszła w stronę zamglonej uliczki, w której szybko zniknęła, zostawiając po sobie tylko szlak krwi, która spadła z jej narzędzia zbrodni. *** Dwa dni później odbył się pogrzeb Izabeli. Jednak w aktach policyjnych nie było takich odcisków palców, jakie znaleziono na ciele Izabeli, a nazwisko Kimberly Lavender nie było nikomu znane. Ojciec i macocha twierdzą, że dziewczyna popełniła samobójstwo, a w kartotekach na komendach nadal została nierozwiązana sprawa serii zabójstw, w której zginęło ponad dwieście osób. Odkąd dziewczynka zniknęła z Danville, nikt nawet o niej nie słyszał. Podejrzewa się, iż tym razem naprawdę popełniła samobójstwo, została zamordowana lub porwana. Jedyny trop, jaki po niej został, to tasak, odnaleziony niedaleko Danville, jednak nie zabezpieczono na nim żadnych odcisków palców. - Myślicie, że jeszcze wróci..? - spytał Irving, razem z resztą przyjaciół, siedząc na klifie i patrząc się na zachód słońca. - Podejrzewam, że nie... Od jakiegoś czasu o niej ani widu, ani słychu. - stwierdziła Alexandra, tuląc się do Ferba. Candace i Irving siedzieli, trzymając sie za ręce, a Fineasz tylko patrzył na zachód słońca, kompletnie obojętnie. - Zauważyliście, że odkąd nie ma tu Izy, jest jakoś tak milej i spokojniej? - spytał Buford. - Masz rację... - odparła Alex. - Teraz nie ma już tych wszystkich babskich kłótni, a u ogników panuje porządek. - No ba! - uśmiechnęła się Candy. - Teraz zdobywają odznaki zgodnie z listą, a nie te, które zgrywają się z pomaganiem chłopakom! - To teraz, Flynn, rusz tyłek i szukaj sobie normalnej dziewczyny! - zaśmiała się Alex, na co reszta przyjaciół wybuchnęła śmiechem. KONIEC Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania